The present invention relates to corona treaters and more specifically to the assembly and connection between the electrode assembly of the corona treater and the support tube. A corona treater utilizes an electrode assembly that must be periodically removed from the corona treater. In the past, the removal of the electrode assembly required the removal of a pair of guards on either side of the assembly and the subsequent removal of bolts that held the electrode assembly to the support tube.
A high voltage wire then had to be lubricated and disconnected in order to remove it from the support tube. Applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 07/974,909 is directed to the problems associated with the high voltage connection and when used in conjunction with the invention described herein greatly facilitates the cleaning and/or repair of the electrode assembly.
In the past, electrode assemblies have been pivotally attached to the support tube, but this arrangement merely facilitated the cleaning of the electrodes and did not provide a solution for the replacement of the high voltage electrodes in the electrode assembly.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a simple connection between the electrode assembly and the support tube so that the electrode assembly can be easily removed from the support tube for cleaning and/or repair of the high voltage electrodes.